In the retail sale of paints within containers such as One-gallon cans, the paint within the container typically must be mixed prior to use by the purchaser. Such mixing is typically done by mechanical mixers which shake the containers to agitate the contents. In many of the stores which distribute paints, the number of containers sold during the day make it desirable that the mixing apparatus be capable of mixing the paint quickly.
Paints are also sold in containers of different sizes. Thus it is also desirable that the paint mixing apparatus be capable of mixing containers of different sizes. Also, a purchaser may purchase a number of containers of the same size. Therefore, to reduce the amount of time necessary to mix a number of containers it is also desirable that the mixing apparatus be capable of mixing multiple containers simultaneously.
In addition to the above noted attributes, it is also desirable that any mixing apparatus be easy to use. Preferably the apparatus is of a type which may be operated by a relatively unsophisticated operator and also include safeguards which reduce the risk of injury either to the operator or paint container.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved mixing apparatus. A related object is to provide such a mixing apparatus which is particularly suited to the mixing of containers of paints.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved mixing apparatus which quickly mixes the paint within the containers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved mixing device which is particularly suited to mixing paint containers of different sizes. A related object is to provide such a mixing apparatus which can also mix a plurality of containers simultaneously.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved mixing device which may be operated by relatively unsophisticated operators. A related object is to provide such a mixing apparatus which includes safeguards to reduce the chance of injury to the operator and container.